Mysterious: The Weather Stone & The Crystal Mine
by rocker95
Summary: During Lilly's daughter's puppyhood, she fell down a ghostly crystal mine and gained powers. Now, during her teenage times, it's all coming back. The weather stone as a weapon... A different type of crystal causing mayhem...Can her family stop it in time?
1. The Weather Stone

**Note: I would like to thank Mike101 for letting me use Hunter. That is his character.**

* * *

><p><strong>MYSTERIOUS<strong>

_**The Weather Stone & The Crystal Mine**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At the end of Spring 2011, during the night of the same day as Lilly and Garth's children's births, a C.I.A. space pod crashed to the ground a mile away from Jasper Park. It was discovered a month later by authorities. They were ordered to find every last bit that they could find of the pod and study it. Unknowingly, they've failed to collect every piece. In the lab, they discovered that the "metal" space pod was actually made from titanium alloy from somewhere in space, stained with two different active liquids that would seem not to come from Earth. One glowed pink and the other white. Those seemed to be the only difference. No one knew the dangers until Springs 2012 and 2013...<strong>

Spring 2012.

Jade, Winston and Tony were going down the hill in a bark sled. They went over a hill and did tricks then landed down in front of their father, Garth.

"Uh-oh." said Jade.

"You three come on, now." said Garth.

"But dad!" said Tony.

"No buts!" said Garth. "You know very well that aunt Rooney is getting married today. You're supposed to be sitting patiently with your mother."

"Why do we have to go to this stupid thing, anyways?" asked Winston.

"Just go." said Garth.

"Yes, father." said Jade, Winston and Tony and sat down beside their mother, Lilly.

Rooney came out of the shadows with the lock of fur over her right eye and a tulip over her left ear.

"You look beautiful, siss." said Garth. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Rooney.

So, Garth walked Rooney to the marrying stone where Salty was waiting and then walked to the side.

The ceremony began with Salty and Rooney accepting each other's scent. Next, they nibbled on each other's ears. And finally, the symbol of them being married: when their noses touch.

During the time of the wedding celebration, at dusk, Jade was looking for flowers when she tripped over something.

She picked it up and looked at it. It was some strange looking stone. Darker grey areas were shaped like weather symbols.

"What the?" Jade said in surprise. She touched a symbol of a rain drop and rain fell out of the sky seeming from nowhere. Next, she touched a symbol that looked like a tornado and the skies immediately turned green and a tornado touched down. Next, she touched a symbol that looked like a sun and the sky cleared up to where the sun shined. "Oh my gosh..."

Jade dropped the stone ran back to where the wedding was, but all that was there were Salty and Rooney.

"Aunt Rooney!" cried Jade. "Where's my parents and brothers?"

"They went home." said Salty. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's scary!" cried Jade. "It's a stone that controls the weather!" she cried and ran home.

"What?" Salty said, confused and he and Rooney looked at each other in confusion.


	2. The Crystal Mine

**Chapter 2**

Jade continued running home when the ground caved in beneath her, exposing blue crystals that began to glow pink. As she fell, her leg was cut by one of the crystals. The inside her body quickly turned pink as it was burned. Now holding on to a crystal, Jade screamed in pain. Her eyes and claws turned pink when her entire insides were pink and burned. Her body temperature was at burning temperature.

"Help me!" cried Jade. "Please!"

She climbed up to the ground and lie down when she got there.

Sheba then ran and saw Jade lying on the ground.

"Jump!" Jade yelled weakly.

Sheba jumped and landed beside Jade.

"Are you okay?" Sheba asked.

"Vet..." Jade pleaded.

Sheba touched Jade and yelped in pain as her paw was burned. She then radioed Gadget with a walkie.

"Gadget, Lilly's daughter is sick. She's got a body temperature that literally burnt my paw. Get me some transportation to the nearest vet and protective gloves or something. Pronto!"

"I'm on it!" said Gadget. "When I get there, alert her family!"

"Gotcha!" said Sheba.

An hour later, a navy blue and slate grey 1981 Dodge Ram with 4x4 lights and off-road wheels ramped through the trees and landed beside them.

"Alert her family now!" Gadget said as he grabbed blankets.

Sheba ran to Eve, Kate and Humphrey's.

"Hello, Sheba." said Eve. "How are you?"

"Jade's very sick!" cried Sheba. "Her body temperature's very high!"

"Where is she?" asked Eve.

"Cyd's taking her to the nearest vet!" cried Sheba. "Follow me!"

She then ran to Tatum's and Eve, Kate and Humphrey followed.

"Well, hi guys!" said Tatum.

"There's no time!" said Sheba. "Jade's very sick! Cyd is taking her to the nearest vet!"

So, Sheba led Eve, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Rooney, Salty, Tatum, Tony and Winston to the chopper, each jumping over the crystals along the way.

An hour later.

The vet. Jade's room.

Gadget talked with the doctor.

"We've found that her insides are completely burned up." said the doctor. "There's a liquid keeping her alive. Because of the damage done, if she'd lose it, she'd die. We do know that it is a liquid that's not supposed to be on Earth, let alone in her body. Strangely, a huge amount of her DNA has been replaced with bird DNA. Her body temperature's pretty high, but it's dropping. It also not normal for her eyes and claws to be pink."

"My god!" Gadget said in shock. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She doesn't seem to be dying." said the doctor.

"Thanks for this information, doctor." said Gadget.

"You're welcome, Mister..."

"Ghost." said Gadget. "Cyd Ghost."

"Mr. Ghost." said the doctor.

Gadget walked back to Jade's bed, to see her waking up. Her pink eyes stared into his blue ones.

"Uncle Gadget!" Jade said excitedly, but tired.

"Hey, Jade." said Gadget. "How ya feelin', kid?"

"It hurts so bad." said Jade.

"I'm sorry." said Gadget.

"Uncle Gadget, why would something like this happen to me?" asked Jade.

"I don't know, sweetheart." said Gadget.

"Thank you." said Jade.

"For what?" asked Gadget.

"For bringing me here." said Jade.

"Aunt Sheba called a few minutes ago." said Gadget. "Your family's gonna be here. They just gotta find the place first."

"Who will be here?" asked Jade.

"Well, there's your mommy, your daddy, your brothers, aunt Sheba, aunt Kate, uncle Humphrey, aunt Rooney, uncle Salty, grandma Eve and grandma Tatum."

"Uncle Gadget, am I gonna die?" asked Jade.

"No, you're gonna be okay." said Gadget.

"You promise?" asked Jade.

"I promise." said Gadget.


	3. Big Mistake

**Chapter 3**

It was a few minutes after Sheba, Gadget, Eve, Tatum, Winston and Tony had went home. Sheba and Gadget had went to Haley's; Eve, Winston and Tony had went back to Eve's; and Tatum went back to her place. Meanwhile, Rooney, Salty, Kate, Humphrey and Garth were eating dinner in the cafe while Lilly sat by Jade's side as she slept. Her body temperature was lower as Lilly was now keeping the fur out of her eyes with her paw.

Garth, Rooney and Kate came in the room as Salty and Humphrey waited in the hallway.

"Is she okay, now?" whispered Garth.

"Yes." whispered Lilly. "She's sleeping."

"That's good." whispered Garth. "I almost thought I lost my little princess."

"Honey, why don't you go home with Rooney and Salty?" whispered Lilly. "Tatum should be there and it's getting quite late."

"You're not coming?" whispered Garth.

"No." whispered Lilly. "As long as she's here, I will be too."

"Alright." whispered Garth. "Bye, hun. I love you."

"I love you too." whispered Lilly. "Goodbye."

So, Garth followed Rooney and Kate out the door.

Morning.

Lilly woke up and brushed her daughter's fur from her eye. The feeling that Jade got from her mother's paw slowly woke her up. She opened her pink eyes to see her mother beside her with a tired smile.

"Mommy!" she said excitedly, but quietly.

"Hey, princess." said Lilly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay." said Jade. "I think I'm feeling better now, mommy. Can I come home? I wanna see daddy and Winston and Tony."

"Honey, you gotta stay here two more days and then you can come home." said Lilly.

"Mommy?" asked Jade.

"Yeah?" asked Lilly.

"Can I go to alpha school?" asked Jade.

"But that's for alphas." said Lilly. "You're an omega."

"But I can be an alpha if you let me." said Jade.

"Okay, sweetie." said Lilly. "I'll let you go."

Winter of 2012.

Jade, now having a human's age change equivalence of 3 to 13, put things in her locker that was made from stone. She closed the locker door to see two bullies, Jeffrey and Jeremy. Jeffrey was a grey-furred alpha and was terribly agressive if most people messed with him. He was really mean to Jeremy. He would hit him and bite him if he'd done something Jeffrey wouldn't like. That's why he didn't talk much. He was a little overweight as Jeffrey didn't have much.

"Well, well, well!" said Jeffrey. "If it isn't Omega Jade!"

"Yeah, well, Omega Jade is about to rip your throat out." said Jade. "My father's seen it happen before." she said and began walking away.

"Yeah, talk trash and walk away like always!" said Jeffrey. "Why can't you try to take a swing?"

"Simply because you don't want me to." said Jade.

"Yeah, well, I hear your mom's ass never quits!" said Jeffrey.

At that, Jade walked back and grabbed them by their thoats with such grips as to choke, lifted them up and held them against the wall.

"I'd run if I were you." Jade said to Jeremy.

As she let him go, he ran from the scene.

"Never talk that way about my mother." Jade warned. "Because if you do, I'll crush your throat."

He shook his head 'yes' and Jade loosened up her grip.

"Consider this a warning." said Jade and drew back a fist. Jeffrey then howled in pain as Jade's fist struck his cheekbone.

Later.

Jeffrey held snow to his cheek.

"How'd this happen, mister?" asked Garth.

"My name's Jeffrey." said Jeffrey.

"That's not what I asked you." said Garth.

"Tell him what you said." Jade threatened.

"I said that I heard that her mom's ass never quits." said Jeffrey.

"If you ever say something like that about her again, I'll kill you!" threatened Garth.


	4. I Still Know What You Did Last Winter

**Chapter 4: I Still Know What You Did Last Winter**

The beginning of Spring 2013.

Jade's age was now equivalent to a sixteen year old human.

It was the final day of Alpha School and Jade closed her stone locker to see Jeffrey smiling.

"Where's your partner-in-crime?" Jade asked.

"Jade, I'm not a bully anymore!" Jeffrey said angrily. "Stop treating me like one!"

"No." said Jade. "Because you are to my thoughts. Physically, you know what's good for you, don't ya?"

"Well, I guess you don't wanna hook up tonight." said Jeffrey.

"Actually, I do." said Jade.

"Really?" Jeffrey asked in excitement.

"Just not with you." said Jade.

"Oh, come on, Jade!" Jeffrey yelled. "At least tomorrow, you can say you're not a virgin!"

"Won't cha ask your daddy if I'm a virgin?" Jade lied as she walked away.

"Fine! Walk away!" shouted Jeffrey. "I never liked you anyways!"

"Liar, liar!" yelled Jade. "I think I smell burning fur!"

Jeremy, Jeffrey's friend walked up to Jeffrey.

"Ooohhh... Rejection..." he began. "Sorry, buddy."

Jeffrey growled at him.

"Okay." said Jeremy.

The time school lets out.

Kate, Humphrey and Lilly waited for Tony, Winston, Jade, Garth and Eve to come over the hill.

Just then, the five did. As soon as Jade saw her mother, she ran down the hill and hugged her as Tony, Winston and Garth walked patiently down the hill while Eve began to walk toward home.

"Grandma, will you please spend the day with us?" asked Jade.

"Alright, sweetie." said Eve.

"Besides." said Kate. "The family's growing larger." she said and put a paw over her belly.

"We're gonna have cousins!" Jade said excitedly.

"We're all gonna have dinner at grandma Tatum's tonight." said Lilly.

"Where's uncle Gadget and aunt Sheba?" asked Winston.

"They're at Haley's." said Kate. "They're getting ready to come to grandma Tatum's."

"What about aunt Rooney and uncle Salty?" asked Tony.

"They're at grandma Tatum's." said Lilly.

"So, is that where we're going now?" asked Jade.

"Yep." said Lilly.

So Lilly, Garth, Tony, Winston, Jade, Kate, Humphrey and Eve walked to Tatum's.


	5. The Legend

**Chapter 5: The Legend**

At Tatum's den, Lilly, Garth, Jade, Tony, Winston, Kate, Humphrey, and Eve walked in.

"Hey, mom." said Garth.

"Garth!" Tatum said quietly, but excitedly and hugged him.

"I missed you, mom." said Garth.

"Guess what, Garth?" asked Tatum.

"What?" asked Garth.

Tatum whispered in his ear.

"You're an uncle now." she whispered.

"You mean, Rooney-"

Tatum smiled and shook her head.

"Yes!" Garth said excitedly.

"Dinner will be in an hour." said Tatum.

Below the den on the ground, a ram stared angrily then ran off.

Garth walked to his sister's room, where she was lying under blankets Gadget gave her, holding one pup while Salty held two.

"Hey, siss." said Garth. "Or should I say mommy?"

"Hello, bro." said Rooney. "Or should I say uncle?"

Garth smiled.

"Come on." Rooney said gently with a smile. "I promise I won't bite."

Garth walked over to her and she let him hold a pup.

Now, all three were holding one pup.

"This always feels so great." said Garth.

Dusk.

A ram tripped over something then looked to find the weather stone. He had already knew what it was. An evil look grew upon his face as he walked away with it.

Later.

A wolf couple was walking. There was a brown female and a male with golden fur like Kate's.

"So'd you hear about the one wolf pup who got sick from like a crystal or something and survived, although it was kind of impossible?" asked the girl wolf.

"Where do you get this crap from?" asked the boy wolf.

"Oh, it's true." said the girl wolf. "I heard she lives here in Jasper. According to many, she's the one that broke my ex, Jeffrey's cheekbone for talking about her mother."

"Okay, so was there any names mentioned in the legend?" asked the boy wolf.

"You mean the wolf pup?" asked the girl wolf. "Yeah. Jade. She's supposed to be related to that wolf that owns a chopper. The events happened an exact year ago."

"You know, I know someone named Jade." said the boy wolf.

"If she's here, that's probably her." said the girl wolf.

The two continued walking when the ground caved in underneath the girl wolf, exposing yellow crystals that glowed white.

The boy wolf grabbed the girl wolf's paw.

"Help me..."


	6. A New Problem

**Chapter 6: A New Problem**

The girl wolf slipped and was cut by a crystal on the leg.

"Don't worry, I got you." said the wolf's boyfriend.

Inside the girl wolf's body, with each area that began to burn up, they turned grey. Tiny evil laughs were made as the rest of the inside of her body turned grey. On the outside of her body, her brown fur changed to white and her green eyes changed to grey. The look on her face became horrifying. She was scarier than any animal ever seen before. She grabbed a crystal and then pulled her boyfriend in and all that could be seen from a distance is a bunch of blood flying up from the ground.

The female wolf then jumped from the hole in the ground and onto the ground with blood around her mouth and a look of evil. She licked her mouth clean of blood and shape-shifted into her boyfriend's form, a golden wolf like Kate with brown eyes.

Meanwhile, at Haley's.

Sheba and Gadget were getting ready to go to Tatum's.

"Mom!" Gadget called.

"Yeah?" Haley answered from another room.

"You going to Tatum's!" Gadget asked.

"Yeah!" Haley answered back.

"Think I need lipstick?" asked Sheba.

"We're practically in the wild now." said Gadget. "They're gonna think you're weird."

"Honey, I'm a dog." said Sheba. "Ain't I weird enough?"

"You look like a wolf though." said Gadget.

"Even having that said, we sometimes live in a chopper." said Sheba. "That's not even normal in the city. Besides, I'm sure you're gonna want to drive the truck to Tatum's."

"Yes, but I'm not gonna wear it on my face." said Gadget. "Wild animals aren't meant to wear things like that."

"Do I really look like a wild wolf, or do they just look like Huskies?" asked Sheba.

"That's up for debate." said Gadget and sighed. "I think you're beautiful just the way you are. Trust me on this, okay?"

"Okay." said Sheba and kissed him.

A little bit later, Gadget and Sheba walked outside and saw an older wolf in the back of the truck. His fur was a little bit greyer than Haley, Gadget, Humphrey and Sheba's and had olive green eyes.

"Excuse me?" asked Gadget. "Who are you and why are you in my truck?"

"I'm Jackie." said Haley. "I'm Haley's ex-husband."

"Where have you been?" Gadget asked in shock.

"Arkansas." said Jackie.

"I'm Cyd." said Gadget. "I think you're my father."

"Cyd..." said Jackie. "You're a reason why I left."

"What?" Gadget asked, upset.

"Cyd, it wasn't because of you." said Jackie. "It was because we thought we lost you."


	7. The Reasons

**Chapter 7: The Reasons**

"You see, three weeks after you and your brother were born, you wondered out of the den while I was searching for food for the four of us." said Jackie. "While I was there, I heard a truck drive off. When I made it home, your mother was crying because she couldn't find you. I searched out here for hours before I came to the conclusion that the humans had taken you away from us. When Humphrey was older, we decided to never tell him about you so that he wouldn't get upset, but I ran away far before then."

"So, it was because you felt guilty?" asked Gadget.

"And the relationship between your mother and I was falling apart as days went by." said Jackie. "The pressure of you being gone was tearing us apart. Son... I love you."

"I love you too, dad." said Gadget.

Haley walked out with a smile on her face.

"Did you know he was coming?" asked Gadget.

Haley held up a blue flip-open cellphone.

"This is confusing." said Gadget.

"I was the same age Jade was when she got cut by the crystal when it happened to me." said Haley. "Titanium alloy was the supposed meteor shower that human year. I got the power to read the future as long as it wasn't bad things happening. That's how I knew he was going to call, so I stole the park ranger's phone."

"So, where's everyone going?" asked Jackie.

"Tatum's." said Haley.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Wait!" said Jackie. "How did it go from being Tony's to Tatum's?"

"Tony's dead, dad." said Gadget, locking his shotgun in the rack above the back window of the truck.

"How did this happen?" asked Jackie.

"A ram killed him." said Haley.

"What about Winston?" asked Jackie.

"Him too." said Haley.

"I'm gonna turn the ram responsible into sushi." said Jackie.

"Well, you're gonna need a time machine, because it's too late." said Haley. "Eve, Tatum and I killed him."

"I hate to be rude, but I think they're expecting us." said Sheba.

"Cyd, who is this?" asked Jackie.

"My wife." said Gadget. "Her name's Sheba."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ghost." said Sheba.

"What?" Jackie asked, confused.

"She's used to people having last names." said Gadget.

"Oh." said Jackie.

"Sorry." said Sheba.

"It's okay." said Jackie. "Now, why don't we all go to Tatum's?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Gadget.

So, the four got in Gadget's truck and went to Tatum's.


	8. Cut To The Chase

**Chapter 8: Cut To The Chase**

The woods.

Mooch was walking when he saw a grey wolf come from behind a tree. He couldn't see her face, but everything else about her was so perfect: The way she walked, the curves of her body, her legs. Those especially. She was so perfect to him and you can tell by the look on his face, he wanted to mount her. He just kept following her deeper into the woods.

"Where ya going, sexy?" asked Mooch.

But the she wolf didn't answer. She just kept walking.

"Please stop and let me ask you a question." Mooch begged.

Without making a sound, the she wolf stopped in her tracks as Mooch walked toward her.

"You wanna take your beautiful body with me to a bush?" asked Mooch.

The she wolf whipped her head around to reveal a terrifying look upon her face.

"I'll take that as a no!" Mooch said and began running off.

The she wolf's eyes switched from grey to red and she spit a shard of metal into his leg.

"Aaaahhhh!" he screamed in pain, but kept running for his life in the same pace.

As he kept running, the she wolf never lost his trail. She just kept chasing him until he made it inside his den. She then shifted back to normal: a white wolf with grey eyes. Inside her body, mimetic polyalloy molecules floated around. She then turned her back and vanished into the woods.

An hour later at Sheba and Gadget's chopper.

Mooch was lying on his belly as Sheba was taking the shard of metal out of his leg with tweezers.

"Oww!" Mooch yelled as she took it out.

Sheba studied the shard of metal to find that it looked like a tooth.

"Oh my gosh." said Sheba. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"A wolf was chasing me." said Mooch. "It shot out of her mouth."

"A metal tooth?" asked Gadget.

"That thing can't be a wolf." said Sheba. "At least not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gadget.

"There's this book that my sister wrote." said Sheba. "She never got it published yet, but she discovers things then writes them down. There's two very similar liquids she's discovered. One of them is in Jade and Haley called gavera alloy. Of course you know that it's harmful, but powerless against bodily functions. Pregnant wolves with it in their systems have high probabilities of passing it to their young. If males have it, they can spread it through sex. Upon catching it, crystals like the ones under the park are the only things to cause the most harm. Evera alloy is a different story. Don't ever get near a puddle of exposed evera. It is harmful, sometimes lethal, and controls whoever it gets in or touches. Being bitten is the only way it spreads. It contains liquid metal molecules called mimetic polyalloy that give the host an ability to shape shift and launch metal teeth as mimetic polyalloy can be stored in the gums."

"So it's a creature disguised as a creature." said Gadget.

"More like a demon not from Hell." said Sheba.

"This is not how I imagined my wildlife." said Gadget.

"I think we can all agree it's been a whacky night." said Sheba. "Mooch, we'll get you home first thing in the morning. As for now, it's too dangerous outside. We need to get some sleep."

So, the three wolves lie down and went to sleep.


	9. Daydreams & Science

**Chapter 9: Daydreams & Science**

The next day.

Jade was practicing hunting with her alpha-like moves. Jeffrey, Jeremy and three younger wolves, omegas, watched her.

"Whoa!" said one of the younger wolves. "She moves like an alpha!"

Jeffrey growled at him.

"Somebody's in love!" said Jeremy.

Jeffrey then punched him.

"Oww!" said Jeremy.

Jeffrey began to daydream. A wall glowed "Alpha" in red cursive letters in neon lights. He then daydreamed he put a microphone up to his mouth, although he'd never seen any before. Jade slipped through his mind.

_Jeffrey then sang in his daydream_:

**She don't need to try to control me**

**I'll look into her eyes and she'll own me**

**With them moves like an alpha**

**She got them moves like an alpha**

**She got them moo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooves like an alpha**

**I wanna know how to make her smile**

**She can take control, own me just for the night**

**And if she shares her secret, I'm gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this**

**I'll watch and learn, she won't show me twice**

**Head to toe, that baby's runnin' right**

**And if she shares her secret, I'm gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this, hey, hey, hey, hey!**

Reality.

Jeremy was waving a paw in front of Jeffrey's face, but he seemed to be frozen in place.

"Woo-hoo!" he said. "Earth to Jeffrey!"

Jeremy then snapped his fingers, at which Jeffrey snapped out of it and bit Jeremy's paw.

"Ow! Please let go!" he begged. "I'll stop! I promise! Please!"

Jeffrey let go.

"Then leave me alone and go home!" shouted Jeffrey.

"Okay." said Jeremy and ran toward home.

"You're so cruel." said one of the young omegas.

Jeffrey then growled at them and they yelped in fear.

Meanwhile, at Sheba and Gadget's chopper.

A smart computer with a DNA scanner was being used by Sheba on the metal tooth. Gadget, Humphrey, Shakey, Mooch and Salty were gathered around the screen behind her while outside, Kate, Reba, Janice and Rooney talked.

"What's this for, exactly?" asked Humphrey.

"It's a smart computer for Science." said Sheba.

"It reads DNA and figures out the creature it comes from and what creatures came into contact by physical touch, such as a simple touch, the food touched, sexual intercourse..." said Gadget.

"Not only that, but it can pinpoint what is what and create a 3D model on the screen." said Sheba.

Right then, a 3D model of the brown wolf with green eyes appeared.

The words "POSESSED" came up in big red letters.

"Oh my gosh, that's Laurie!" said Humphrey. "That's Jade's friend!"

"Not anymore." said Sheba.

"What's that mean?" asked Humphrey.

"As long as Laurie's alive, she'll never be free." said Sheba. "It will control her until she's dead."

"Oh my gosh..." said Salty.


	10. Hunter

**Chapter 10: Hunter**

"We need to be very alert." said Sheba. "It reads that the liquid is unable to produce voices, so the wolf posessed will probably not talk. Do keep this in mind though: mimetic polyalloy can be within the wolf's body, but not all the time. When it happens, it'll shoot metal teeth. If it doesn't talk to you or if something seems strange, run away and stay as far away as possible." she said, turned around and typed in "previous sex partners".

The screen then generated a 3D model of Laurie's boyfriend.

"Robert." said Mooch.

"Yeah, they've been together since the second month of school." said Humphrey.

"That young?" asked Salty.

"Evidently, their parents didn't much care about them, as long as they're not being harmed." said Humphrey.

Sheba typed in "most recent food".

The screen turned black and had a message that read "M/V".

Sheba then typed in "M".

The computer regenerated the 3D model of Robert.

"Oh my god." said Sheba and opened up the chopper door. "Kate."

"Yeah?" asked Kate.

"Alert all wolves." said Sheba. "We're in danger."

"Got it." said Kate.

Just as Kate said that, Candu came, limping toward them.

"Candu!" Kate shouted in fear and she, Rooney, Reba, Janice and Sheba ran to him.

"Candu, are you okay?" asked Rooney.

"Be afraid." said Candu. "There was a white wolf. She fought with Tatum for no reason. For so long, they fought, the wolf bit her, then they both attacked me."

"My mom wouldn't do that." said Rooney.

"She has been overcome by evil." said Sheba. "To Earth, your mother is dead."

"What?" Rooney asked, upset.

"The living chemical inside her cannot posess dead or dying bodies." said Sheba. "Until it's her time, she's trapped."

"There's something controlling her?" Rooney cried.

"I'm sorry, Rooney." said Sheba. "It's a wolf eat wolf world out there."

An hour later.

A black Lincoln limousine drove to the grounds where Jade was practicing hunting.

The driver, a white male wolf, got out and opened the back door, letting out a black-furred wolf. The white-furred wolf then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"Thank you, Cassius." said the black-furred wolf, flipped open the sunglasses and put them on.

"You're welcome, sir." said the white-furred wolf.

Sheba, Gadget, Rooney, Salty, Kate, Humphrey, Mooch, Reba, Janice, Shakey, Lilly and Garth ran there.

"Gadget?" asked the black-furred wolf.

"Who are you?" asked Gadget.

"You don't remember me?" asked the black-furred wolf. "It's me. Hunter. I was the wolf that came around often."

"I remember you." said Gadget. "What are you doing here?"

"Filming a movie." said Hunter.

"Since when were you Hollywood?" asked Gadget.

"Since my teen years." said Hunter.

"Go home." said Gadget.

"No." said Hunter. "Maybe we won't film, but you can't tell me where to be."

"There's something bad going on here." said Gadget. "Go home, now."

"I refuse." said Hunter.

"Hunter, listen to me!" shouted Gadget.

Hunter snapped his fingers and a bunch of lady wolves surrounded him.

"Still such a stubborn, stubborn pup!" said Gadget.


	11. Hummingbird

**Chapter 11: Hummingbird**

Hunting grounds.

"Jade, please!" begged Jeffrey.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you lost all chances of being with me and get out of my sight!" Jade said angrily.

"Because that would be giving up too easily." said Jeffrey. "That thing was last winter and I've changed!"

"Just an FYI: How can I forgive you and forget?" asked Jade. "Words about a mother's ass is not something to forget and they hurt me deeply! I'd like you to say that around her so that I can see her rip your heart out."

"Jade, please." Jeffrey repeated.

"I think it'd be funny." said Jade. "Many say she's the fiercest wolf of the park." she said and started walking, but was stopped by Jeffrey's perfect voice as he sang:

**I like you.**

**Girl you don't got nothin to prove to me**

**I know that times have been rough**

**For the both of us**

**But I'l pray for a change**

**You see this world has lots to offer**

**But in time it will go dark**

**And if this love is what we see it is**

**I'm sure we will go far**

**And with a girl as sweet as you**

**There's not much else I can do**

**But fall for you**

**You know that I'm a wreck**

**And you know I can't breathe**

**At the edge of my seat with each word**

**As months turn into years**

**Just know that I will wait here for you**

**Cause I prayed for a change**

**You see this world has lots to offer**

**But in time it will go dark**

**And if this love is what we see it is**

**I'm sure we will go far**

**And with a girl as sweet as you**

**There's not much else I can do**

**But fall for you**

**For you**

**For you**

**For you**

**This world has lots to offer**

**But in time it will go dark**

**And if this love is what we see it is**

**I'm sure we will go far**

**And with a girl as sweet as you**

**There's not much else I can do**

**But fall for you**

"I'm sorry about what I've said." said Jade.

"I've deserved every word, you uniquely-beautiful-eyed hottie." said Jeffrey.

"So you think so?" asked Jade.

"Nope." said Jeffrey. "I know so."

The two were about to kiss when her father called for her.

"Jade!" Garth called.

"I'm sorry." said Jade. "My dad's calling for me." she said and walked away.

"Spoiled moments..." Jeffrey muttered. "They burn worse than fire."


	12. A Past To Know

**Chapter 12**

**A Past To Know  
><strong>

"What, dad?" Jade asked as she walked up to Garth.

"You need to keep your eye out for any suspicious activity upon us wolves." said Garth. "You spot anything weird, don't stick around 'em."

"Okay." said Jade.

"And stay away from him." said Garth.

"But dad!" whined Jade. "Why!"

"There's two reasons." said Garth. "He was taken from the Northern wolves by the rams to be raised as their own."

"The Northern wolves?" asked Jade. "Who are they?"

"That's reason two." said Garth. "There was a time before your aunts and uncles, your mother and I were born when the four packs were united. Your grandfather, Winston controlled the Western Territory; my father, Tony controlled the Eastern Territory; a wolf named Tommy controlled the Southern Territory; and then there was Rex. He controlled the Northern Territory. Everything started getting hectic once the food supply started going down. The Eastern wolves started throwing accusations at the Western wolves. The fight between the two sides tore an Eastern-Western wolf couple apart, therefore breaking up the peace between the two sides over time. By time the two sides as well as the Southern wolves found out the Northern wolves had been stealing the food supply from the other three sides, so much damage had been done that the Eastern wolves were unforgiven. A war broke out between the Eastern and the Western and the Southern and Northern stayed neutral. A year later, your aunt Kate and I were born the same day. Your grandfather, Winston and my father agreed that when Kate and I got to a certain age, that we would marry. Needless to say, the marriage didn't happen, but since I married Kate's sister, your mother, it brought the Eastern and Western back together and the rules against marriage between alphas and omegas was dropped, although there are some that have a hard time putting it down."

"Northern's the enemy..." Jade said.

"As well as the rams." said Garth.

"But I'm in love with him." said Jade.

"Until he does a very good deed, stay away from him." said Garth.

"Dad, please." begged Jade.

"No." said Garth. "That's final."

"**I HATE YOU**!" Jade screamed and ran off into the woods.

"Then you'll really hate me when your life is on the line and I'll be there to save you." said Garth.


	13. The Master Plan

**Chapter 13**

**The Master Plan**

Rams' Headquarters Den.

"Father, I'm back." Jeffrey said, walking in the den.

"Jeffrey!" said the biggest ram at a table of rams in a happy tone. "Take a seat, son. We were just discussing plans to get rid of the wolves once and for all."

"And what have you came up with so far, father?" asked Jeffrey, who had just sat down.

"We give them so long to leave, then we use this weather stone if we have to." said Jeffrey's adoptive father, sliding a rock down the table to him.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Jeffrey.

"Tornadoes." said Jeffrey's adoptive father. "Make them see this our forrest now."

Jeffrey then imagined himself trying to get Jade to safety from the tornadoes, but the wind lifted Jade. Jeffrey held on to her paw as tight as he could, but the wind was too strong. The twister sucked her out of Jeffrey's grip and he was left devastated.

"**NO**!" screamed present Jeffrey.

"What's your issue?" asked Jeffrey's adoptive father.

"I'm in love with someone out there!" shouted Jeffrey.

"Who would that be?" asked Jeffrey's adoptive father.

"Jade." said Jeffrey. "The one with powers."

"Her grandmothers killed one of your ancestors two human years ago." said Jeffrey's adoptive father. "Her family deserves death the most."

"It's called revenge." said Jeffrey. "Her brother told me that my ancestor killed her grandfathers."

"You are beginning to be disgrace to me." said Jeffrey's adoptive father.

"I don't know why you never were to me until tonight." said Jeffrey.

Night.

Haley's den.

"So, why'd you come back, exactly?" asked Haley.

"There's multiple reasons." said Jackie. "I don't think I've been a very good father to Humphrey. Ya know? Not being there for him? I also wonder if since the rest of the family is together, if you'd remarry me."

"Jackie..." said Haley. "...I don't know... I'm afraid of another broken heart."

"Haley, I was a fool." said Jackie. "I don't blame you for not forgiving me. I guess I'll just sleep outside on the cold ground tonight." he said, walking outside.

"Jackie..." Haley said and went outside after him.


	14. New Victims

**Chapter 14**

**New Victims**

Sheba and Gadget's chopper.

Sheba and Gadget were panting out of breath under their blanket.

"You're the best." said Sheba, resting her head on Gadget's chest.

"So are you." said Gadget and began kissing Sheba again.

The sound of leaves cracking was made.

"What was that?" asked Sheba.

"Probably nothing." said Gadget.

"Now, I've watched Friday The 13th enough times to know that's not nothing!" said Sheba.

"Jason's not real!" said Gadget.

"I know that." said Sheba.

"Get dressed." said Gadget.

Sheba put on her robe.

A red light appeared in front of the chopper. Sheba began screaming as the light began to move. Gadget then put a paw over her mouth.

"Don't scream." said Gadget. "Whatever this is may spot you."

The light then disappeared.

"I think it's gone." said Gadget, removing his paw from Sheba's mouth.

At that very second, shiny silver wolf arms started ripping the chopper door apart and the albino version of Laurie showed her face.

The red eyes then began to shine white. Sheba picked up the shotgun, but before she could shoot, Laurie broke her hand as she redirected the aim.

Gadget then kicked Laurie in the chest and she was launched a few feet away. The ground then caved in beneath her.

"I think my paw is broken." Sheba whined.

"We'll get you doctored up later." said Gadget. "Right now, let's see where this grouchy bitch went."

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Sheba. "She could slice us in half. I mean, you saw that door."

"Sweetheart, I wish I was joking." said Gadget. "But this park has got a fucked up situation that we need to figure out."

Later. The bottom.

There was a white light from the crystals. Gadget culked the gun.

"Stay behind me and you'll be okay." he said.

Something rushed past them and Gadget tried to shoot, but it was too fast.

"We gotta get out of here." said Gadget.

"I agree." said Sheba.

Once above ground, the two got in Gadget's truck and drove over to Haley's, where the rest of the family was.

"There's something out there!" Sheba screamed. "Laurie's not mortal!"

"Mom, may we please spend the night here?" asked Gadget.

"You know you're welcome." said Haley.


	15. The Unfolding

**Chapter 15**

**The Unfolding  
><strong>

The next day.

Cassius, Hunter, Eve, Garth, Lilly, Haley, Humphrey, Gadget, Sheba, Jackie, Jade, Tony, Winston, Mooch, Rooney, Salty, Shakey, Reba, Janice and Candu were in a meeting outside Eve's while Kate watched over Salty and Rooney's children.

"Listen, this thing isn't mortal." said Gadget. "We need to be very cautious of strange behavior and stay as far away as possible, so that it may not be able to touch you. What it has may be only spreadable by being bitten, but don't be close enough that it may be able to make that choice. Having done those two, we try like hell to destroy it."

"Oh, man." said Hunter. "I'm not in Idaho anymore."

"Sir, we're not leaving them behind, are we?" asked Cassius.

"Hell, no!" said Hunter.

"At any rate, Cyd has a great plan." said Candu. "I'd follow it."

"Glad you think so." said Gadget. "Anyone else agree?"

"I'd be crazy not to be." said Rooney.

"So would I." said Garth.

"And I." said Lilly.

"And me." said Salty.

"Me as well." said Jackie.

"Me too." said Haley.

"Me three." said Eve.

"Me four." said Mooch.

"Me five." said Shakey.

"Me six." said Reba.

"Me seven." said Janice.

"Me eight." said Humphrey.

"Me nine." said Tony.

"Me ten." said Winston.

"Let's lock and load!" said Sheba.

"And kick some tail!" said Jade.

"Then, great." said Gadget. "Let's bring this to an end!"

"Just one question." said Rooney. "Who will stay with the pups?"

"Kate and I." said Lilly. "I mean, she's practically on it and it would probably be more scared of me than anything else."

"And me." said Jade. "I've got powers."

"Then, that settles it." said Gadget. "Next, we never split up. Laurie was strong against Sheba and I."

Humphrey had a scared look on his face, not paying attention to everything else.

"Speak of the devil!" he said with a scared tone.

Everyone turned around to see Laurie.

"Lilly and Jade, get inside." said Gadget. "Everyone else in my truck! Sheba, take the wheel!"

So, Jade and Lilly got inside while Sheba got in the driver's seat while everyone else ran and got in the back of the truck.

As Sheba drove off, Gadget culked the gun and shot at Laurie as she chased the truck.

Haley's eyes and claws turned pink and she touched the sides of the truck. Safety belts then came out of the sides and went around Gadget.

"Where do we go?" asked Sheba.

"The weapons retailer!" said Gadget. "Get whatever the hell we can!"


	16. A Dose Of Hades

**Chapter 16**

**A Dose Of Hell**

As the chase went on through the woods, some of the blood cells inside Laurie's body turned into mimetic polyalloy and she then launched teeth at a wheel, blowing the tire out and throwing Gadget out of the truck as it began to flip in the air above him.

As the truck landed, the axles were broken upon impact. Laurie then rushed over to Gadget, who then held the shotgun over himself like a set of barbells so that it was harder for Laurie to attack.

"Alright!" shouted Sheba. "Everybody on the rock!"

Everyone got out of the truck and got on the rock. Meantime, Gadget tried to kick Laurie in the stomach, but his foot went right through her.

"What the hell?" Gadget asked in confusion.

Laurie looked down at her stomach, looked back up, then made a dinosaur's roar.

Inside Laurie's body, the rest of her cells turned into mimetic polyalloy as she then began to slither up Gadget's leg until Sheba shot her with a revolver. Laurie then turned her attention to Sheba as she leaped off Gadget and onto the ground, reforming back to a wolf. Just after her body cells went back to normal, Gadget punched her in the face to make sure she was now a solid shape.

"Now!" shouted Gadget.

Sheba shot Laurie again, this time, killing her. Her white fur returned to brown and her grey eyes returned to green as a grey liquid that then quickly changed to white leaked onto the ground.

"Gadget, get on the rock!" shouted Sheba.

Gadget then jumped on the rock.

"What is that?" asked Humphrey.

"Not good." said Gadget. "Nobody let it touch you!"

"Is there any weapons in the truck that we can use?" asked Sheba.

"Um... yeah!" said Gadget. "A couple grenades!"

"Alright." said Sheba. "Get them, double time!"

The liquid made an evil laugh as it got closer.

As Gadget jumped in the truck bed, the liquid began surrounding it like lava. It began pulling the truck down like Titanic from the back end as the alarm went off.

"Oh my god, it's gonna kill him!" said Hunter.

"Gadget, hurry up!" Sheba panicked.

Gadget, now on the hood, busted through the windshield and grabbed the grenades.

"Jump!" shouted Sheba.

Gadget jumped and landed next to them.

"That's a damn suicide mission!" he said.


	17. Not Over Yet

**Chapter 17**

**Not Over Yet...**

Eve's den.

"I sense danger." said Jade.

"As do I." said Lilly.

"We need to find them and help them." said Jade.

"You don't know how things are." said Lilly. "We got very skilled alphas. Why don't you let them take care of it?"

"Most of the alphas are on the other side of the mountain!" shouted Jade. "We don't have time to wait for them!" Jade calmed down. "Mother... we've gotta do something."

"How would you know?" asked Lilly.

"I've got Psychic Woolfy Sense." said Jade. "You would understand if you had powers."

A pink line raced out of Jade's back and made the outline of outline then turned into real wings.

"Okay, you two." said Jade. "This is what we must do. Mom, you're gonna have to trust me on this. I'll carry you beneath me. I'll fly us to the war rocks. That's where they are. Aunt Kate, you need to stay here with my cousins. I'll make a barrier on the entrance that only I can walk through. That way, if the other creature comes, you'll be safe."

"Alright." said Kate.

"Okay, let's go, mom." said Jade.

Meanwhile at the rocks, the liquid was now going up the hill.

"We're running out of room!" Sheba panicked.

"Yes, I know, Ms. Obvious!" Gadget said, got his rifle off his back, culked it and fired three shots, but the shots had no effect on it.

"It's not working, dammit!" shouted Sheba. "Try something else!"

Gadget threw the gun down, pulled the clip off a grenade and threw it into the liquid. The grenade exploded, but still, there was no effect on it.

"Damn!" shouted Gadget. "This stuff is like lava!"

"Great!" Sheba panicked. "Now, we're running out of usable ammo and space!"

"What'll we do?" asked Garth.

Gadget looked ahead and saw the chopper on the ground.

"The chopper!" shouted Gadget with an idea.

"What about it?" asked Salty. "We're dead anyways!"

"Get a grip!" shouted Rooney.

"I need to get to the chopper to see if I can find the materials to make molotov cocktails." said Gadget.

"What good is that gonna do?" asked Sheba. "Even with grenades, the thing won't lay off!"

"The rifle and grenades had no association with fire." said Gadget. "Maybe heat is a factor, seeing as how whatever the hell this stuff is has no flames."

"It's like food." said Gadget. "There's like ths bug curse of 2004 that was unleashed two years ago. Bugs attacked a Montana farm and sucked a camper truck down like they were lava."

"Well, can you hurry up?" Sheba panicked. "I don't want this to be my Doomsday!"

Humphrey was studying how much ground and rock was being occupied by the liquid.

"So, who can help me over this?" asked Gadget.

"I can." said Humphrey. "Out of everyone here, I've got the best jumping maneuvers."

"Be careful, bud." said Rooney.

"I will." said Humphrey. "Thanks!" he said and turned to Gadget. "Alright, bubbs. Lie on your belly and grab my hind legs."

Gadget did so.

"Now, whatever you do, don't let go and don't throw up." said Humphrey.

"What?" Gadget asked with a bad feeling.

"Tally-ho!" Humphrey shouted and jumped high in the air, then rapidly done front flips until he landed on the other side.

Right then, Lilly and Jade showed up and landed right next to them.

Jade felt weaker and was unable to make her powers work.

"Oh no!" Jade panicked. "My powers stopped!"

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know." said Jade and saw the liquid close to everyone. "Daddy... Get away from my father, bitch!"

But the liquid did not respond.

"Give me a gun, uncle Gadget." said Jade.

"It has no effect." said Gadget.

"I don't care." said Jade. "We need to distract it somehow."

"You don't even know how to work a gun." said Gadget.

"I don't fucking care!" shouted Jade.

"There's a rifle in the cockpit." said Gadget. "Point it-"

"I know how to hold it." said Jade, grabbed the rifle out of the chopper's cockpit and loaded. "Get away from my father, now!" she said and began shooting at the liquid.

The liquid turned its attention to see Jade with the gun. Meanwhile, inside the chopper, Humphrey and Gadget were making molotov cocktails.

As the liquid began making its way to Jade, Humphrey and Gadget threw a bunch of molotov cocktails. And so, the liquid shrieked as it evaporated from the fire.

"We did it!" Jade cheered and hugged Gadget.

"Jade!" Jeffrey yelled in fear as he showed up. "Jade, seek shelter for you and your family! My dad has the weather stone! He's gonna make tornadoes!"


	18. Night Of The Twisters Part 1

Chapter 18

Night Of The Twisters, part 1

Later at Eve's, everyone was relaxing in the "living room" as the tornadoes went by. There was a red barrier over the doorway to where the tornadoes could not harm anyone. Jeffrey lied on his back with one leg up, talking to Jade, who lie beside him.

"Thanks for the warning." said Jade.

"I couldn't let the love of my life die over a game of revenge." said Jeffrey.

"A game of revenge?" asked Jade. "What are you talking about?"

"My father once made an agreement with the Northern wolves." said Jeffrey. "The year we were born, two years ago, something happened to break the peace. For some reason, he turned against all wolves. He had my brother kill the four pack leaders of the last generation. Rex, Tommy and your grandfathers. His version of revenge is that they didn't desserve to live, but when your grandmothers killed my brother, he thinks you should die. My father didn't let me in most of his plans, but no matter what, I regret them all. I tried to tell him that that's why you don't do that, but he never listens to me anymore."

"Your so called 'father' pupnapped you." said Jade.

"I'm not stupid." said Jeffrey. "I knew you didn't get a wolf from rams. Where did I come from before he pupnapped me?"

"If you truly love me, will you not go there for the sake of our lives?" asked Jade. "Anyone's lives can be at stake after so long. They're troublemakers."

"I promise." said Jeffrey.

"You were born into the Northern pack." said Jade.

"I hate my beginning." said Jeffrey.

"No matter what, I will always love you from this point on." said Jade.

To Jeffrey, those were the best words she'd ever told him. He could not believe his ears. He replied with tears in his eyes:

"I love you too." said Jeffrey.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate cried.

"What!" Humphrey panicked.

"The pups are coming!" Kate cried.

"Oh dear." said Eve. "Come on, sweetheart." she said and took her to Humphrey and Kate's room, then lie her down.

"Living" room.

"Jade?" asked Jeffrey.

"Yeah?" asked Jade.

"Do you really love me after all I've done to you?" asked Jeffrey.

"You've changed." said Jade. "It took a song to make me realize that."

"I'm sorry." said Jeffrey.

"It's alright." said Jade.

"How does it feel to have powers?" asked Jeffrey.

"It hurts." said Jade. "It's very excrutiating."

"I love you." said Jeffrey.

"I love you too." said Jade.

Eve came out of the room to Humphrey.

"She wants you with her." said Eve.

She and Humphrey went back into the room.

"What big family you have." said Jeffrey.

"Times like these make me happy." said Jade.

Lilly and Garth were lying next to a wall staring into each other's eyes. Both of Lilly's eyes were visible.

"I don't think I can say enough how handsome you are." said Lilly and kissed Garth.

"You know what sucks right now?" asked Garth. "There are people in the room. If it were just you and me, then it wouldn't be so boring."

"My room is vacant." said Lilly.

"May I stare at your eyes for a few more minutes, please?" asked Garth.

"Nope." said Lilly. "You brought the subject up."

"I know." said Garth. "But they're so beautiful!"

"GARTH!" shouted Lilly.

"Let's go right now!" Garth said with excitement.

So, they went.

"Strange parents." said Jeffrey. "Does your mother always yell at your dad?"

"Yeah." said Jade. "Ever since the night they fell in love, but before they spent time together. He's kind of a wuss to us. At school, he can act like he's real tough, but mom and I are tougher. When it comes down to love, it's family time during the days and private time between those two during the nights. But you know, I'll probably be a big sister soon."

"I thought that was a good thing." said Jeffrey.

"It is, but ya know, the same old routines get boring." said Jade.

"I hear you on that." said Jeffrey. 


	19. Night Of The Twisters Part 2

**Chapter 19**

**Night Of The Twisters, Part 2**

"I used to believe my father cared about me, but after my pup years, he started being mean to me and then started ignoring me." said Jeffrey. "He told me to do what he said, or he'd kill me. So, he put me in Alpha School ironically and told me to bully other wolves. But, it was a good thing that I went, because I met the sexiest bitch I could ever meet."

"Well, you're quite sexy yourself, asshole." Jade said with a smile.

"I didn't mean it that way." said Jeffrey.

"Oh." said Jade.

"But it's alright, because I still deserve it." said Jeffrey.

Jade lie Jeffrey down and was about to kiss him when Reba spoke.

"You wanna be reminded that there are still people in here?" she asked.

"Well, what's it matter?" asked Jade angrily. "I already remember!"

"They have to dampen the mood, don't they?" asked Jeffrey.

"That's just like them." said Jade.

Reba then kissed Shakey while Janice rubbed Shakey's shoulders.

"That's weird." said Jeffrey.

"Well, I will tell you one thing." said Jade. "If you ever have two wives, I won't be one of them."

"I won't." said Jeffrey. "All I want is you. Were we about to-"

"Don't mention this to my parents." said Jade.

Then, Eve came out to the sounds of Lilly and Garth, then she looked awkwardly toward their room.

"I guess they'll find out later." she said and walked into the "living room". "Why do you look mad, Jade?"

"Jeffrey and I were just about to have sex in front of everyone." said Jade.

"Now, I wonder why I asked." said Eve. "Anyways, your other three cousins have been born."

Jade then got up and went to Kate and Humphrey's room. Kate was holding two of the pups while Humphrey was holding one. Kate then let Jade hold one.

"Hey there, little guy!" Jade said playfully.

The pup just giggled as he reached for his big cousin.

"What is his name?" asked Jade.

"Hawthorne." said Kate. "This one in my paws is named Julianne and Humphrey has Kandy."

"Hey, Hawthorne!" Jade said to her little cousin.

The pup laughed.

"You like that, huh?" asked Jade.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" said Kate.

Jeffrey and Gadget came in.

"The tornadoes are over with." said Jeffrey.

"We need to attend to unfinished business at sunrise." said Gadget.


	20. Tragic Realities

**Chapter 20**

**Tragic Realities**

Next morning. "Living room".

"Here's what we do." said Jeffrey. "First, we kill that ram I've been cursed to call my father. Then, we destroy the weather stone."

Gadget then gave Jeffrey a shotgun.

"Alright." said Jeffrey. "Let's lock and load!"

Jade then undone the forcefeild to let them out.

As the wolves moved out, Jade put up a new forcefield then followed them.

Linkin Park - Refugee

Jeffrey's adoptive father came up to the crew.

"Jeffrey!" he shouted. "What are you doing with them! They're wolves!"

"So am I." said Jeffrey.

"Get your ass back home now!" shouted Jeffrey's adoptive father.

Jeffrey then shot him in the stomach, instantly killing him.

"You're not my father." said Jeffrey and fell to his knees.

"I wanna know who my real parents are." he said.

"Garth..." said Gadget.

"I know nothing." Garth lied.

"How do I destroy the weather stone?" asked Jade.

"It's just as easy to destroy as a cinder block." said Jeffrey.

"How do you know about cinderblocks?" asked Gadget.

"When I was little, we used to go to the urbs and the suburbia." said Jeffrey.

"Alright." said Gadget. "Give me the stone, Jade."

"We can use it to destroy evil." said Jade.

"Listen to your uncle." said Garth.

Jade then gave the stone to Gadget, who then threw it against the ground, breaking it into tons of unusable pieces.

"Garth..." Tatum whispered in pain.

Garth then looked by a boulder to see his mother lying on the ground with a tree branch impaled through her chest.

"Mom!" Garth cried and ran to her, knelt and cradled her in his arms. "Mommy..."

"Take it... out of me..." Tatum said in pain.

So, Garth pulled the branch from her chest.

"Uh..." Tatum said in pain. "My children... You two turned out fine... I love you both... I should've told you before now, but I don't anymore have a problem with omegas..." she coughed. "I'm sorry, Garth..." she said and put her bloody paw on Garth's cheek. "Tell your sister that I love her..." she said and her paw fell as she passed away.

"Mommy?" Garth cried. "Mommy, please don't leave me!"

But there was no response. Jade stood beside Gadget with tears running down her cheek, watching her father.

"Mommy, please!" cried Garth. "Please don't do this... we can fix you..." he said and began to cry on her chest.

Garth then began to howl, then Jade started, followed by all the other Eastern and Western wolves and Jeffrey.

**Terminator 2 Soundtrack - Escape From The Hospital (And T-1000)**

"Humphrey." Garth said angrily.

"Oh no!" said Jade. "Dad, don't!" she cried as Garth ran off with the shotgun on his back and they followed him.


	21. Resolution

**Chapter 21**

**Resolution**

Eve's.

Humphrey was outside staring over the ledge when Lilly came outside.

"Now, why are you out here by yourself?" asked Lilly. "You should be in there with Kate and your children."

"Do you blame me for your father's death?" asked Humphrey.

"No." said Lilly. "That was two human years ago. You need to let it go."

"I can't promise that." said Humphrey.

"Then, I can't promise you a happy life." said Lilly and sat down beside him. "Things happen all the time. In the end, we always think we could've changed it, but we were just too foolish. Nothing doesn't have a reason for happening. There's good reasons, I would wanna believe. But none of us could've known, Humprey. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Right then, Garth ran up and hit Humphrey in the face with the gun handle, knocking him on his back.

"Garth!" Lilly shouted. "Are you crazy!"

"He's the devil!" Garth shouted. "He's the reason I have no parents now! He needs to die before someone else does."

"No!" shouted Jade.

Lilly grabbed a magnum off Gadget's belt and pointed it at Garth.

"You'd rather kill me!" shouted Garth.

"Make your move first." said Lilly. "If my sister's gonna live in misery, I will too!"

"No!" screamed Jade. "Stop it!"

Garth then shot Humphrey in the knee, making him yelp.

"You're lucky, coyote." said Garth.

Lilly then threw down her gun.

"Jade, get your brothers and aunt Sheba." said Gadget.

"What is it?" asked Lilly.

"The rams are coming." said Gadget.

Jade came out a couple seconds later with Sheba, Tony and Winston.

"I need to take Humphrey to the vet." said Gadget. "You guys need to defend the forrest. Jade, you do me a couple favors."

"What?" asked Jade.

"Kill them sons of bitches and stay alive." said Gadget.

"Granted." said Jade. "Alright, guys! You heard him! Let's kick some tail!"

Jade, Jeffrey, Garth, Lilly, Hunter, Eve, Tony, Winston and Sheba attacked the rams.

**Slipknot - Psychosocial**

While Garth, Jeffrey and Sheba shot at the rams, Jade, Hunter, Eve, Tony, Winston and Lilly jumped on other rams' heads, rotating their heads like Ferris Wheels, breaking their necks and killing them.

Garth and Jeffrey shot two more rams and looked at the mess.

"It's over." said Jeffrey. "We've won."

Right then, the living white liquid rose up from behind Garth.

"Dad, look out!" shouted Jade.

Garth turned around in horror and saw it. All of a sudden, it shrieked as it exploded into flames and disappeared.

Everyone looked and saw Rooney on a boulder with a gun.

"That bitch is fired." said Rooney.

Everyone laughed, then settled down. Lilly pressed her cheek against Garth's as they watched Jade and Jeffrey stare into each other's eyes. Jade began crying and ran up to her parents.

"I don't wanna be without him." Jade cried.

"Then, you don't have to." said Garth.

Jade then looked back at Jeffrey, then back at her parents.

"Go ahead." Lilly said with a smile.

Jade walked back to Jeffrey and kissed him.

**M83 - Midnight City**

Soon, the present was shifted to the two young wolves kissing at their wedding. They then touched nose-to-nose.

Later.

"So, what's my big girl doing as a wedding present?" asked Lilly.

"Well, I was thinking that tomorrow, we'd start our vacation to warn people about the alloys." said Jade. "But for tonight, I thought Jeffrey and I should have a little bit of fun."

"Sounds good." said Jackie.

"I agree." said Haley and kissed Jackie.

Outer Space. UFO.

Videos of them played on little TVs in front of the captain.

"Destroy my plans?" asked the captain. "I don't think so!" he said and flew toward Earth.

**Metropolis - Darkest Side Of The Night**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
